Sleepless Nights
by purplestarz2006
Summary: A desperate plea for help disguised as a oneshot. Set in musicalverse, sometime between What is This Feeling and Dancing Through Life aka the prefriendship time. Galinda keeps Elphaba awake one night.


Sleepless Nights 

Summary: Musicalverse, oneshot: Set between "What is this Feeling" and "Dancing Through Life". Galinda keeps Elphaba awake one night. Story drawn from real life.

A.N. Ok, to represent my life as accurately as possible, I'm taking two major leaps of faith in this story. Please give me the benefit of the doubt and assume with me that a) they had phones at Shiz and b) they had a radio (even I don't believe they would have had a television). Also, this was written at 12:45 in the morning.

"One, two, three, four, five…" Elphaba lied flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling above her bed and counting the tiles. It was her new late-night hobby since coming to Shiz. She had been there for only a week, but seeing as how she hadn't gotten a full night's sleep at any point during that week it seemed like much longer.

Then she heard it again. That annoying little giggle that had become the bain of her existence during the past week. She turned her head to see Galinda, sitting on her bed in one of her many expensive pink nightgowns, holding her pink telephone up to her ear, just like she had been for the previous six nights.

"Oh, I don't know, Pfannee. No, I don't think…Oh, Pfannee! You're so funny!" The blonde girl talked as if there was no one else in the room, let alone one trying to sleep. Elphaba pulled her blanket up over her head, trying to block out the sound of Galinda's high-pitched voice, but it was hopeless.

Then, with a sudden burst of sound, Elphaba's situation went from bad to worse. Galinda turned on the radio, and not to a station suitable for listening to as one fell asleep. She still held the phone to her ear, giggling to Pfannee.

Elphaba propped herself up on one elbow. She turned and looked to the blonde girl across the room, and tried to get her attention. you turn that off? I really want to get some sleep."

Galinda looked at the green girl with annoyance, as if she had forgotten that she was in the room. "I don't want to go to sleep yet" she replied blankly. "But, if you must…" Galinda went to the radio and turned the volume knob down all of two notches. She didn't show any signs of putting the phone down. Knowing that was as much as Galinda was going to budge, Elphaba realized that her situation was now more hopeless than before. Defeated, she threw the blankets off of her and went to her desk. She turned on the desk lamp, knowing that it wouldn't affect Galinda any, and pulled out the letter to her father which had been discarded earlier. It deserved to be finished, even if it would never be sent. She had decided not to inform her father about the rooming situation at all. Instead, she kept the letter as a sort of journal. Anything that annoyed her about Galinda had found it's way into it. She flipped over the page, seeing that there wouldn't be enough room to fit all that she had to say.

_And this girl refuses to let me sleep, Father. We both have classes at the same time in the morning, and yet she simply cannot see why I refuse to stay awake until all hours of the morning. Furthermore, not only does she insist on staying awake, she carries on as if I wasn't even in the room. She talks to her brainless friends on the phone, she plays the radio, she has all the lights on. Any attempts to get quiet, or even darkness, are met with annoyance, as if it's somehow my fault that I enjoy being rested and alert when I go to class. She will return from an outing to find me in bed, and proceed to turn on the radio and dial the phone regardless. I don't know what to do anymore, Father. I really don't. This cannot continue like this. _

Elphaba sighed. Her departure from her bed had given her roommate a sense of accomplishment, and any restraint Galinda had been showing on her noise level was now gone. There was no use trying to sleep now. Galinda had won the battle for the night.

A.N. Well, good reviewers? What should "Elphaba" do? Because let me tell you something, Elphaba needs to get some sleep soon or there will be more incoherent babbling oneshot fics like this one in the near future!


End file.
